


Confess.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mentions of Death, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You think a lot about Freddy Krueger, you have some pretty dirty fantasies about him, and he knows it but he wants to you say it.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger & Reader, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Confess.

**Author's Note:**

> Got an ask for this on tumblr and I have deemed it long enough to get thrown up here! A fun one to be sure, I had a good time writing this, as always feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are all encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to fill out some more requests for people. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

He was pressed so close right behind you, I mean of course he was, he wasn’t the type to give you personal space, and to be fair you wouldn’t want him to. He had been visiting your dreams for a while, hard to tell how long, sleep was fitful and non-restful, days kind of bled together after a while. He was being terrible as fucking usual, an awful tease, hands running over you, talking to you low, right in your ear. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me?”

Non gloved hand running up one of your sides, his glove currently gripping one of your forearms, cold and unrelenting, just like him. 

“Tell you what?”

It came out quieter, breathier than you intended it to, he laughed, his glove moved, sliding up your arm, blades so light they didn’t cut but a good reminder of just how sharp they were all the same. 

“What you want kitten.”

It sounded playful but there was an edge to it. Hot breath on your neck and you bit your bottom lip before saying,

“Who says I want anything from you?”

Glove on your shoulder now, non gloved hand on your hip, grip was harder now as he said,

“Oh I didn’t take you for a liar. I know you want something, I can feel it.”

You already knew this, he could fucking see into your head, he knew too much that you hadn’t even alluded to, let alone said, that told you that he could peer right into your mind. All of that wasn’t good enough, he wanted you to say it yourself, and you weren’t about to give in...Yet.

He would change that quick. 

“You need some encouragement hmm?”

Touches got bolder, non gloved hand sliding over your hip, rough finger tips finding skin under the hem of your shirt and two of those blades dragging over your collarbone, fuck he was just so good at touching you. A good mix of rough and gentle, of teasing and abrasive, somehow too much and not enough for you. It was so easy to get lost in this, get lost in him, when he was being like this. You were hesitant to admit just how much you liked this but he was good at getting you to talk, speaking of talking he still was,

“Do you know you just moaned?”

Fuck did you? 

You must have, you realized you were breathing harder, heart beating faster, you breathed it out quietly.

“Did I?”

Blades pressed harder, so close to breaking skin, you sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and he asked next,

“How often do you lose sleep over it?”

He was so close to you, talking in your ear, gloved hand on your throat, non gloved hand on your ass, 

“Oh-over what?”

“Over fucking yourself to that naughty little fantasy in your head.”

God the way he said fucking like that, it sounded so hot the way it rolled off his tongue, a pulse of heat in you from what he said, you didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to give him the satisfaction,

“Tell me what makes that dripping cunt clench hardest around your fingers when you are all alone. Is it me?”

Your breath caught in your throat when he gripped harder, eyes shut tight, and then that other hand of his had snaked around your front and rubbed your through the thin clothes you wore to bed making you let out a quiet gasp,

“Yes!”

That fantasy of yours filling your head, thinking about it with him right here and touching you, Jesus the amount of heat filling you, the wetness slipping into your panties, another laugh, he could tell just what was on your mind, fingers pressed harder and you let out a groan before he said,

“You want to share with the class?”

You shook your head, eyes still closed, biting your lower lip he pressed on,

“Do you know I can hear you? See you when you think you are all alone?”

Fuck. He can?

“I’ve heard you moan my name, do you know what my favorite is though? The way your breath hitches and thighs clench when you get so fucking close.”

Oh God above he wasn’t lying, he could see you, he did know you so well, so intimately, he hasn’t stopped touching you this whole time and fuck you were feeling so damn needy. 

“You know if you tell me what you want that it just might happen.”

Nothing sounded better. 

What did you have to lose? I mean he obviously wasn’t going to let you go, you were human, you had to sleep and whenever you did he would keep visiting you, taunting and tormenting. Maybe if you opened up the way he wanted, you could get what you wanted in return. It was a little hard to speak with how he was touching you, his presence was almost overwhelming with him so close to you. 

“You’re right...I-I think about you and how strong you are.”

Arms pulling you a little closer, a little tighter, he silently urged you on,

“How weak I am, how you could kill me in an instant and…”

Your sentence trailed off and that glove gripped your jaw, your head was pressed to his shoulder and he said,

“And?”

Fuck it, you were all in right now.

“An-and I love that. I love being helpless.”

He chuckled, obviously amused at your admission and you exhaled hard, you said it, Christ what would happen now? He said,

“I know that isn’t all.”

It wasn’t.

“There is still that to tell hmm? That thing that makes you come the hardest. Be honest.”

You let out a strained moan as that leather covered thumb on his gloved hand dragged over your lips and the very last of your inhibitions slid away with that simple movement. Another exhale and you spilled your guts to him, laying bare what you truly ached for and thought about with him,

“I think about what you do an-and I want to see it! I want to be there, I want to see you do it-I-...”

A shuddering breath before making yourself press on,

“I want to watch you kill someone. Hear and see it, be right there so close to you and then I want you right after that.”

He laughed again, your heart was pounding and he turned you around, hands gripping your biceps and you looked up to him, he looked so smug and amused, 

“Want me how?”

Never good enough for him, he wanted you to be as explicit as possible, that stare, so intense, you’ve come this far, might as well say it.

“I want you to fuck me. Touch me, get some strangers blood all over me while you do it.”

“How filthy.”

Grip harder, cold steel biting into hot flesh and you struggled slightly in his grip, he held you so tight, a beat, silence taking over for a moment, you had the brief thought wondering if you had gone a little too far. He finally spoke after letting your squirm for a minute.

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
